Harry Potter dans le Maine
by louanne56
Summary: Après avoir battu Voldemort, Harry trahis par les siens décide de quitté l'Angleterre et de prendre la direction d'une ville du Maine appelée Storybrooke, pour commence une nouvelle vie. c'est grâce à ce voyage il fait la connaissance de sa vrai famille. #DITEMOICEQUEVOUSENPENSEZ
1. Chapter 1

SALUT, TOUS LE MONDE. **je sais que j'ai plusieurs projet en cours ainsi que plusieurs traduction et tout mais comme je n'ai rien à publier jusqu'à samedi. je voulais vous faire patienté. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 _ **Résumé :**_

 _Après avoir battu Voldemort, Harry trahis par les siens décide de quitter l'Angleterre et de prendre la direction d'une ville du Maine appelée Storybrooke, pour commencer une nouvelle vie. c'est grâce à ce voyage il fait la connaissance de sa vrai famille_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: je ne possède pas HARRY POTTER et ONCE UPON A TIME_

 _PS: je me suis aide d'une fiction pour le début de ma fiction, si cela vous rappelle quelque chose cela est de **Efiliane : L'HÉRITIER TRAHI**_

 _ **Apres je m'aiderais de mon inspiration - BONNE LECTURE -**_

 ** _CHAPITRE CORRIGER PAR : Elrika -_** **J** **e l'a remercie pour avoir corrigé le chapitre et** **de m'avoir aider dans certain passage de cette fiction.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 :_

Le combat durait depuis maintenant des heures, Harry ne savait plus quelle heure il était maintenant. Voldemort semblait reprendre le dessus depuis quelques minutes. Les doloris et plusieurs sortilèges de tortures pleuvaient depuis plusieurs minutes. Harry, lui, se tordait au sol de douleur.

« Potter, comment te sens-tu ? J'ai l'impression que tu faiblis. Pour te raviver la mémoire, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Le Lord Noir fit apparaître d'un tour de main la tête de l'une des rares personnes à laquelle il tenait encore beaucoup, et qui ne fallait pas toucher.

Severus Rogue, Ron Weasley, Minerva McGonagall ainsi que plusieurs combattants de la lumière virent apparaître la dépouille du dernier membre de sa famille : Remus Lupin,- son parrain depuis la mort de Sirius lors de la bataille au ministère.- Tous poussèrent un cri d'effroi, un violent orage éclata autours du champ de bataille qui se recentra vers Harry.

«-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela Tom, tu aurais pu faire tout et n'importe quoi, mais là, tu as touché à l'un des membres de ma famille, c'est la pire erreur que tu aies pu faire dans ta vie et c'est ça qui annonce la fin de ta misérable vie.

-Tu me parais très présomptueux, mon cher. Tu crois que je vais te laisser me battre comme ça ? Je suis Lord Voldemort, personnes ne peux me tuer !

-Je suis l'un des seuls à pouvoir te battre. Depuis que je suis né, je n'ai pas arrêté de te coupé la route, sur ta supposé résurrection. Aujourd'hui, cela marque la fin de ta misérable existence. Je ne te laisse pas le choix : fulgur destructor ! »

Severus, qui était le plus près d' Harry, vit l'éclair frappé Harry puis repartir avec beaucoup plus d'intensité sur le mage noir. Le corps du sorcier, sous l'impact du sort qui était d'une force incroyable implosa, Harry lui s'effondra de fatigue et de douleur. Le combat s'arrêta, les Mangemorts fuirent lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils avaient perdu. Trois personnes se précipitent sur le corps d' Harry : Ron, Rogue et Minerva le virent choir sur le sol.

« - Harry !

-Harry, s'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux. »

Des yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent difficilement.

«- Tu cherchais à faire quoi là ? » demandait Ron très inquiet de la santé de son frère de cœur

Il fut pris d'un spasme de douleur.

« - Je vous…En bouche un...C-coin… Professeur...Je ne suis...Pas au...Aussi dé-débile que ...Vous le pen...pensez.

-Potter, restez calme, ne dites plus rien, gardez vos forces.

\- Où sont Albus et les autres ?

-Albus est occupé, Harry. Les autres s'occupent des Mangemorts qui fuient.»

Les trois prirent la direction de l'infirmerie pour le soigner, Ron n'avait pas le courage de lui dire qu'Albus était grièvement blessé et qu'il était entre la vie et la mort à l'heure actuelle.

Les jours passèrent, Harry reprenait des forces assez rapidement, l'Ordre du Phœnix, privé de son chef, décida qu'il était trop dangereux de laisser Harry avec ses pouvoirs. C'est pour cela qu'ils envoyèrent les trois gardiens qui étaient à son chevet en missions, car ils refuseraient de pratiquer le sort nécessaire pour lui ôter ses pouvoirs. Hermione Granger fut chargée de trouver le sort, elle aimait son meilleur ami et voulait le protéger de son pouvoir, jalouse de ses facultés magiques, elle avait eu l'idée de lui effacer la mémoire pour qu'il ne se souvienne pas de ce qu'elle aurait fait.

Mais une chose imprévue arriva, Harry, enfin, la magie d' Harry, étant active en cas de blessure, sentit un danger approcher. Une aura blanche pure l'entoura, et son corps disparut. Les autres personnes dans la pièce commencèrent à paniquer.

« Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama Hermione paniquée.

-Je crois que cela n'a pas marché. Répondit Albus avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Où est Harry ? Demanda Molly.

-Je n'en sais rien. Confit Albus très inquiet.

-Que va-t-on dire à Rogue, Ron et McGonagall ? Se questionna-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Qu'il est mort dans son sommeil ? »

Lorsque les compagnons d' Harry rentrèrent de mission, ils se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie. A leur stupeur, le lit d' Harry était vide. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils purent voir que la peine était très présente sur le visage des sorciers présents.

« Où est Harry, maman ? Demanda Ron.

\- Ron…Je...Harry...Il est mort durant votre mission, nous n'avons rien pu faire. S'exclama Molly.

– Non...Tu mens, c'est impossible, on parle d' Harry là, il est capable de tout. Murmura-t-il.

-Ron, fais-toi à l'idée qu' Harry nous a quitté. »

Les deux hommes et le professeur McGonagall s'écroulèrent sur les chaises présentes les plus proches.

Rogue était dévasté, malgré ce qu'il pensait de son père, James Potter, il avait appris durant l'année la vraie facette d' Harry Potter et non pas de celle appelée le Survivant. Il se disait qu'il aurait dû mieux protéger le fils de Lily et de laisser ses aprioris.

Ron quant à lui avait perdu une partie de sa famille, son frère. Il savait qu'il rejoignait son parrain et ses parents, mais cela laissait un vide énorme dans son cœur.

* * *

 **P** **ublier le : 04/07/2017**

 **Correction : le 10/07/2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre II, d' Harry Potter dans le Maine. Normalement, il n'y a plus de fautes d'orthographe. Dites-moi s'il en reste.**

 **L** **es review :**

 **Akerthy :** j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre suivant – bonne lecture -

 **CrazyWizard :** voici la suite dis moi ce que tu en penses – bonne lecture -

 **Elrika :** merci pour la correction du chapitre I, tu m'as sauvé, dit moi ce que tu en penses de la suite – bonne lecture -

 **\- BONNE LECTURE -**

* * *

 _ **Résumé :**_

 _Après avoir battu Voldemort, Harry trahis par les siens décide_ _de quitté l'Angleterre_ _et de prendre la direction d'une ville du Maine appelée StoryBrooke, pour commence une nouvelle vie. c'est grâce à ce voyage il fait la connaissance de sa vrai famille_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: je ne possède pas HARRY POTTER et_ _ONCE UPON A TIME_

* * *

 _Résumé: Après avoir battu Voldemort, Harry trahis par les siens décide de quitter l'Angleterre et de prendre la direction d'une ville du Maine appelée StoryBrooke, pour commencer une nouvelle vie. c'est grâce à ce voyage il fait la connaissance de sa vrai famille_

 _Disclamer: je ne possède pas HARRY POTTER et ONCE UPON A TIME_

 _Chapitre 2 :_

Il Était Une Fois...Une forêt enchantée où vivaient tous les personnages de contes. Nous les connaissons bien...Un jour, ils se retrouvent piégés dans un monde ou les fins heureuses n'existaient plus. Notre monde. Voici comment tout a commencé...

O.o.O.

Dans un royaume enchanté, Le prince charmant dirigeait son fier destrier blanc galopant à vive allure à travers la forêt. À son arrivée, des flocons de neige commençaient déjà à tomber, il rejoignit enfin une clairière entourée d'arbres où l'attendaient les sept Nains, réunis tristement au-dessus d'un cercueil de verre où reposait une jeune femme à la beauté parfaite et pure, une princesse reposant pour l'éternité : Blanche-Neige.

– Vous arrivez trop tard. Déclara Prof, d'un air grave. Plus rien ne pouvait la sauver, tout était fini.

– Nan, Nan. Ouvrez-le. Chuchota le prince peiné par la mort de Blanche Neige.

– Je suis désolé, elle est morte. Annonça Grincheux.

Dès que Charmant découvrit sa bien-aimée dans son cercueil de verre, il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus rien y faire si, ce n'est de lui dire au revoir.

– Je veux lui dire au revoir. Demanda le prince attristé par la mort de celle qu'il aimait.

Il tient donc à l'embrasser une dernière fois. Par ce baiser, le véritable amour se révéla alors plus puissant que tout autre sortilège. Un souffle d'amour pur s'éleva soudain et s'engouffra dans toute la forêt, réveillant Blanche Neige et rapportant la lumière là où régnaient les ténèbres. Reprenant sa respiration, la princesse ouvrit enfin les yeux et tendit la main vers son sauveur.

– C'est toi, tu m'as trouvé. Souffla-t-elle amusée ;

– Quoi ? Tu pensais que je n'y arriverais pas ? Ajouta le Prince

– Sincèrement le cercueil de verre m'a fait un peu douté. Répondit Blanche-Neige

– Là-dessus, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je te retrouverai toujours. Affirma Charmant, comblé de l'avoir retrouvé.

– Tu peux me le jurer ? Dit-elle, les yeux émerveillés.

O.o.O

– Oui, je te le jure confessa le prince. Les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent ainsi devant l'autel, sous un des pavillons de la chapelle de leur palais royal pour échanger leurs vœux de mariage devant de nombreux invités venus de tout le royaume, dont leurs amis, les nains.

– Et vous Blanche-Neige, Jurez-vous de prendre cet homme pour époux, de l'aimer et le chérir pour l'éternité ? Interrogea le prêtre de l'église

– Oui, je le jure. Répondit Blanche Neige.

– J'ai donc la joie et l'honneur de vous déclarer mari et femme. Les spectateurs ainsi que leurs amis nains applaudirent tous – mêmes Grincheux bien qu'un peu réticent – lorsque l'évêque les déclara mari et femme. C'est durant ce merveilleux moment, que les portes furent ouvertes, sur la terrible méchante reine, crainte de tous.

– Excusez-moi, je suis en retard. Tout en s'excusant, la méchante reine se débarrassa de tout les gardes qui accouraient pour l'arrêter, d'un seul mouvement de main, grâce à l'aide de sa magie noire.

– C'est la reine vous devez fuir. Implora Prof.

Blanche-Neige refusa, s'empara de l'épée de son mari pour la pointer vers son ennemie.

– Non, elle n'est plus reine, ce n'est plus qu'une méchante sorcière. Déclara-t-elle.

– Non, non ne te laisse pas emporter, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Encourage-t-il sa femme à se calmer. « Vous vous fatiguez pour rien, vous avez déjà perdu et vous ne gâcherez pas ce mariage. »

– Oh, je ne viens pas pour gâcher la fête. C'est tout le contraire mon cher. Je suis venu vous offrir, un présent.

– On ne veut rien recevoir de vous. Précisa Blanche-Neige

– Vous l'aurez quand même, parce que le présent que je vous offre, c'est cet ultime jour de bonheur et de fête, dès demain, j'entreprendrai mon œuvre inéluctable. Vous venez d'échanger vos serments, à moi de faire le mien. Bientôt, tout ce que vous aimez absolument tout ce que vous aimez. Vous tous ici présent, vous sera enlevé pour toujours et de votre malheur, je tirerais ma plus grande victoire, je jure de réduire à néant votre bonheur, je jure de le faire quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Reprenant le chemin vers la sortie, elle fut interpellée par le prince:

– Eh! Interpella-t-il furieux, avant de lancer son épée directement sur la sorcière. Qui, avant qu'elle ne reçoive l'épée, disparu dans un nuage de fumée, laissant les invités plonger dans un sentiment de craintes.

O.o.O

Dans notre monde, le jeune Henry Mills lisait un livre de contes tandis que son bus arriva à Boston. Après être descendu, il paya un taxi a l'aide d'une carte de crédit . Du côté de Harry Potter, les choses étaient plus compliquées

* * *

 **Publié le : 13/07/2017**

 **Corrigé le : 18/07/2017**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Résumé :**_ _Après avoir battu Voldemort, Harry trahi par les siens décide de quitter l'Angleterre et de prendre la direction d'une ville du Maine appelée Storybrooke, pour commencer une nouvelle vie. c'est grâce à ce voyage il fait la connaissance de sa vrai famille_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: je ne possède pas HARRY POTTER et ONCE UPON A TIME_

 _ **Je remercie korean little princess pour la correction du chapitre et a Elrika qui a corriger les deux premiers chapitres**_

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Harry Potter dans le Maine :_

– On ne veut rien recevoir de vous. Précisa Blanche-Neige

– Vous l'aurez quand même parce que le présent que je vous offre, c'est cet ultime jour de bonheur et de fête, dès demain, j'entreprendrai mon œuvre inéluctable, vous venez d'échanger vos serments à moi de faire le mien, bientôt tout ce que vous aimez absolument tout ce que vous aimez. Vous tous ici présent, vous serez enlevé pour toujours et de votre malheur, j'en tirais ma plus grande victoire, je jure de réduire à néant votre bonheur, je jure de la faire quoi qu'il en coûte.

Reprenant le chemin vers la sortie, elle fut interpellé par le prince

– Eh! Interpella-t-il furieux, avant de lancer son épée directement sur la sorcière. Qui, elle avant qu'elle ne recevoir l'épée, elle disparaît dans un nuage de fumée, laissant les invités plonger dans un sentiment de craintes.

O.o.O

Dans notre monde, le jeune Henry Mills lisait un livre de contes tandis que son bus arriva à Boston. Après être descendu, il paya un taxi a l'aide d'une carte de crédit

Du côté de Harry Potter, les choses étaient plus compliquées.

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 :_

Harry, depuis qu'il avait succombé dans les ténèbres, se sentait étouffé, il avait mal partout, les gens dont il avait confiance depuis qu'il était dans le monde sorcier, l'avait lâchement trahi. Il perdit connaissance encore une fois, lorsqu'il revint à lui, quelques instants plus tard – quoiqu'il ne sâche pas combien de temps était passé -. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il était dans une forêt luxuriante l'entourant. Une forme fantomatique apparut devant lui.

– Bonjour mon enfant, s'adressa-t-elle à Harry.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

– Je suis Mère Magie. Je suis la créatrice du monde magique, répondit-elle.

– Je suis mort, alors ? Marmonna-t-il.

– Non, Harry. Du moins pas encore. Le sort qui t'a été lancé n'a pas aidé ton état, vu la puissance que tu as consommé durant la journée, lors de ton combat contre le Seigneur des ténèbres. Si tes amis avaient su, jamais ils n'auraient osé te toucher, lui dit-elle.

– Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait cela ? Questionna-t-il.

– Je n'en sais rien, Harry. Le sortilège qu'ils ont lancé est l'un des miens, ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'aucun de mes descendants ne peut être touchés par un sortilège de mon cru. Seulement, ils ont préféré jeter le sort plutôt que d'être de ton côté. Et ils étaient très nombreux à te le jeter , répondit-elle.

Pendant que Mère Magie parlait avec Harry, une femme fit son apparition.

– Je dirais même trop nombreux, S'exclama-t-elle.

– Rowena, très chère.

– Une punition doit leur être donnée pour ce qu'ils ont osé faire à notre descendant, Répliqua-t-elle.

– Votre descendant ? Les questionna-t-il.

– Oui, Harry. Ta famille, les Potter descendent directement des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors ? Ton parrain, qui t'a légué ses biens après de sa mort, descendait directement des Serpentards et des Poufsouffles. Sa grand mère étant une Potter avant son mariage, tu as donc un lien de sang avec les Blacks.

– Je descends des Fondateurs ?

– Oui.

– Rowena, c'est à lui de décider s'il veut rejoindre ses parents ou rejoindre le monde réel pour laver l'affront dont il a été victime.

– Harry, que décides- tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

O.o.O

Pendant ce temps, une femme blonde qui portant une robe rouge rejoint un homme à la table d'un restaurant.

– Emma ? Déclara-t-il.

– Ryan ? Déduit-t-elle. Tu as l'air soulagé ! Rigola-t-elle.

– Oh… ouais, c'est ce qui est gênant avec internet, les photos sont parfois… Dit-il.

– Trafiquées? Anciennes ? Ou récupérées dans un catalogue de lingerie? Finit-elle.

– Oui ! Dit-il en rigolant.

– Bon alors...

– Alors, si tu me parlais un peu de toi, Emma ?

– Oui, euh...c'est partie. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Lui avoue-t-elle.

– Ah bon et tu le passe avec moi, pas avec tes amis ?

– Je suis plutôt solitaire.

– Et, tu n'aime pas être en famille ?

– J'ai personnes à aller voir

– Cela m'étonne tout le monde à pourtant une famille

– Techniquement oui mais tout le monde n'a pas la chance de connaître ses parents. Ça y est, tu as envie de fuir

– oh, non, absolument pas, tu sais, tu es de très loin, la plus sexy des orphelines que je connaisse.

– _** rire**_ très bien à ton tour. Non, attends laisse moi deviner. Euh… Alors je dirais que tu es beau, charmant…

– continue.

–… ouais, tu es aussi le genre de mec qui, dit moi si je me trompe _**changement de ton**_ qui pique le fric de son patron, se fait arrêter et se barre de la ville avant qu'on ait le temps de le foutre en taule.

– _**rire**_ Quoi ?!

– La plus à plaindre, dans l'histoire, c'est ta femme, elle qui t'aime tellement qu'elle a payé la moitié de ta caution. Comment récompenses-tu sa loyauté ?, tu dragues sur internet.

– Qui es tu ?

– La nana qui a payé l'autre moitié pour que tu sortes.

– C'est toi mon garant de caution

– Ta garante de caution

Renversant la table ou ils étaient, Ryan prit, en courant, la direction de la sortie pour quitter au plus vite le restaurant.

– Ah, super !

Arrivé à la porte, il traverse la rue en essayant de ne pas se faire renverser, pendant ce moment, Emma prit, elle aussi, la même direction mais en prenant tout son temps.

Ryan tenta de fuir à l'aide de sa voiture, mais il réalisa bien vite qu'elle avait prit le temps d'immobiliser sa voiture. Après qu'Emma l'eut rejoint, il dit :

– Et merde, on peut s'arranger si tu veux, je vais te payer, j'ai de l'argent.

– Non tu n'en as pas, et si tu en avais tu devrais le donner à ta femme pour que cela serve à ta famille.

– Tu y connais quoi, à la famille ?!

– RIEN DU TOUT !

Vexée par ce qu'il lui avait dit, Emma lui cogne la tête contre le volant puis l'arrête. Par la suite, elle rentra chez elle, alluma une bougie qu'elle disposa sur un cupcake puis la souffla en faisant un vœu.

– Encore une belle année qui s'annonce.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, révélant un jeune homme.

– Euh… que veux-tu ?

– C'est toi Emma Swan ?

– Ouais et qui es-tu toi ?

– Je m'appelle Henry, je suis ton fils.

* * *

Publié le : 18/07/2017

Corrigé le : xx/xx/xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

_**Résumé :**_

 _Après avoir battu Voldemort, Harry trahis par les siens décide de quitté l'Angleterre et de prendre la direction d'une ville du Maine appelée Storybrooke, pour commence une nouvelle vie. c'est grâce à ce voyage il fait la connaissance de sa vrai famille_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: je ne possède pas HARRY POTTER et ONCE UPON A TIME_

 _précédemment dans Harry Potter dans le Maine :_

 _Par la suite, elle rentre chez elle et allume une bougie qu'elle dispose sur un cupcake, elle la souffla en faisant un vœu_

– _encore une belle année qui s'annonce_

 _soudain, la sonnerie retentit, un jeune homme apparaît a la porte_

– _euh,qu'es-ce-que tu veux ?_

– _c'est toi Emma Swan ?_

– _ouais et t'es qui toi ?_

– _je m'appelle Henry, je suis ton fils_

 _Chapitre 4 :_

Henry entre ensuite dans l'appartement d'Emma.

– Hey, petit. Attend, je n'ai pas d'enfant. Ou sont tes parents ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Il y a dix ans, tu as bien eu un bébé que tu as fait adopter. Bah c'était moi.

– Je reviens dans une minute, dit elle choquée.

Elle s'isola dans la salle de bain et essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

– Hey, tu n 'aurais pas du jus de fruits ? Demanda-t-il ? C'est bon j'en ai trouvé.

Elle retourna dans la salle où se trouvait Henry

– Maintenant, je pense que l'on devrait y aller, lui dit-il.

– Aller où ? Questionna le jeune homme qui était devant elle.

– Je veux que tu viennes à la maison avec moi, s'impatienta-t-il.

– Ah, d'accord. C'est bon j'appelle les flics, menaça-t-elle.

\- Je leur dirais que tu m'as enlevé, ironisa-t-il.

– Et ils te croiront parce que je suis ta mère biologique.

– Exactement.

– Tu n'oserais pas faire ça, lâcha-t-elle.

– Vas y, essaies, insista-t-il.

– Tu te débrouilles bien, tu sais je ne suis pas bonne à grand-chose dans cette vie mais j'ai au moins un don, une sorte de superpouvoir, quand les gens mentent, je le sais tout de suite et toi, petit, tu mens, lui dit-elle en commençant à composer le numéro de téléphone des policiers.

– Attends, n'appelles pas les flics s'il te plaît, s'te plaît. Rentres à la maison avec moi, dit-il en la suppliant de le suivre.

– Et c'est où ça ? Se posa-t-elle la question.

– A Storybrooke, dans le Maine, lui dit-il.

– Storybrooke, ça existe ? Se demanda-t-elle.

– Hum,hum, dit-il en secouant la tête de haut en bas.

– Alors d'accord, dit-elle en cédant. Je vais te ramener à Storybrooke.

O.o.O

Bien après ce terrible événement, Blanche-Neige, pensive et enceinte, médita sur la vengeance à venir de la Reine. La voyant laisser un oiseau s'envoler par leur balcon, le Prince vint à elle et chercha tant bien que mal à lui changer les idées avec leur bébé à naître.

– Qui a-t-il ? Demanda le prince

– Rien dit-elle en secouant la tête.

– Tu es encore en train de penser à ce que la Reine a dit. Je t'en supplie Blanche, on en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois, il faut que tu sortes ces idées de la tête, on est sur le point d'avoir un bébé.

– Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir une nuit entière depuis le mariage.

– C'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait, tu es morte d'angoisse, ce ne sont que des mots, elle n'a aucun moyen de nous atteindre.

– Elle a voulu m'empoissonner pour une simple question de jalousie. Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable.

– Dit moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, dit-il en soupirant.

Quand bien même la Reine n'aurait proféré que des menaces vides sans aucune suite encore aujourd'hui, Blanche-Neige savait par expérience qu'elle finirait par trouver un moyen de leur faire du mal. Son seul espoir résidait en la capacité d'un certain homme à voir l'avenir.

– Laisse moi le voir, demanda blanche neige. Je veux lui parler.

– Tu penses à...Tu veux lui parler, demanda Charmant.

– Oui, lui dit-elle.

– Nan, nan, nan, nan, nan, c'est trop dangereux, ajouta Charmant, inquiet pour la sécurité de sa femme et son enfant.

– Il peut voir l'avenir, rétorqua-t-elle.

– S'il est enfermé, c'est pour une bonne raison, dit-il en essayant de raisonner sa femme.

– Mais est-ce… Mais est-ce-que tu peux me promettre que notre enfant sera vraiment en sécurité ? Parce que lui, il peut le dire, il le saura.

– D'accord, dit-il après réflexion, pour notre enfant.

O.o.O

En route pour Storybrooke, Henry demanda à faire une pause pour manger mais Emma refusa.

– J'ai faim, on peut s'arrêter ?

– On n'est pas partit en ballade, alors pas d'arrêt au stand.

– Pourquoi ?

– Te plaints pas petit, j'aurais pu te mettre dans un bus et je le peux encore.

– J'ai un nom tu sais, je m'appelle Henry

– Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant le livre qui était dans les mains de Henry.

– Je ne crois pas que tu sois prête, lui dit-il dépité.

– Prête à entendre des contes de fée, dit-elle ironique.

Le garçon se remit à feuilleter son livre en indiquant que les histoires qu'il décrivait étaient réelles.

– Ce ne sont pas des contes de fées, ce sont des histoires vraies, tout ce qui est raconté s'est réellement passé.

– C'est une évidence.

– Sers toi de ton super pouvoir, tu verras si je mens, râla-t-il.

– Écoutes, ce n'est pas parce que tu crois à une chose qu'elle existe forcement, lui dit-elle.

– Si elle existe, c'est justement parce qu'on y croit et tu devrais être bien placée pour le savoir.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Mais parce que tu es dans le livre, tout comme un personnage qui m'est, pour le moment, inconnu.

– D'accord, tu as des problèmes petit.

– Ouais je sais bien, et c'est toi qui vas les régler.

Elle regarda Henry avec beaucoup de soupçons.

O.o.O

Après maintes réflexions, Harry a préféré rejoindre le monde réel pour laver l'affront dont il a été victime. Malheureusement, Harry c'est retrouvé dans une petite ville d'Amérique du Nord dans le Maine : StroryBrooke. Elle comportait un centre ville composé de nombreux bâtiments, dont la tour de l'horloge, une vaste forêt, des mines, des champs, ainsi qu'un port. On racontait qu'un dragon se terrait dans les profondeurs de la ville…

Harry, étant toujours blessé de ces blessures du combat avec Voldemort, Mère Magie préféra qu'il se trouve près d'un centre médical, elle aurait put le soigner avec ses pouvoirs magiques mais n'ayant pas de blessures qui pouvaient attenter à la vie de son héritier, elle était sûre que les médecins pourraient le soigner.

Quand il se réveilla, il y avait des lumières tout autour de lui. Il n'était plus dans l'espace où se trouvait Mère Magie et Rowena, il était dans un lit, entendait un bip-bip, et avait un énorme mal de crâne. Ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'est lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il put tout distinguer, même sans ses lunettes. Pourtant, avant ça Harry était myope comme une taupe, mais maintenant il pouvait tout voir. Il était évident qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital une chambre d'hôpital privée. Quelque chose dont les Dursley n'auraient pas payé pour une personne comme lui. Il avait aussi sentit la présence d'un homme dans la chambre et ce n'était ni un médecin ni une infirmière, mais un homme ayant un costume plutôt cher, qui le regardait fixement. Il sourit sinistrement lorsqu'il nota qu'Harry s'était réveillé.

– je vois que vous êtes réveillé, dit l'homme.

* * *

REVIEW ? A MERCREDI !

 **Publié le : 23/07/2017**

 **Corrigée le xx/xx/xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour, tout le monde.**_

 ** _V_** _ **oici, le chapitre 5. On m'a demandé plusieurs fois le couple de cette histoire et franchement je ne sais pas alors je me suis dit que j'allais vous laissez le choix si vous voulez choisir. dite moi qui vous voulez voir avec Harry et si vous avez des idées dite le moi je pourrais les mettre dans cette histoire tout en mettant votre nom en début de fiction pour votre aide. Sur ce, Bonne lecture à vous.**_

* * *

 _ **Résumé :**_

 _Après avoir battu Voldemort, Harry trahis par les siens décide de quitté l'Angleterre et de prendre la direction d'une ville du Maine appelée Storybrooke, pour commence une nouvelle vie. c'est grâce à ce voyage il fait la connaissance de sa vrai famille_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: je ne possède pas HARRY POTTER et ONCE UPON A TIME_

 _précédemment dans Harry Potter dans le Maine :_

Quand Harry c'était réveillé, il y avait des lumières tout autour de lui. Il n'étais plus dans l'espace où se trouvait mère magie et Rowena, il était dans un lit entendait un bip-bip, et avait un énorme mal de crane. Ce qui était le plus étonnant était lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux, il a pu tout distinguer, et voir même s'il n'avait pas ces lunettes. Pour tant, avant ça Harry était myope comme une taupe, mais maintenant il pouvait tout voir. Il était évidant qu'il était dans une chambre d' hôpital, une chambre d' hôpital privée. Quelque chose dont les Dursley n'aurait pas payée pour une personne comme lui. Il a aussi senti le présence d'un homme dans la chambre, ce n'étais pas un médecin ou une infirmière, mais un homme ayant un costume plutôt cher, qui le regardait fixement. Il souri sinistrement lorsqu'il a note de Harry s'était réveillé

– Je vois que vous êtes réveillé, dit l'homme

* * *

Chapitre 5

Harry remarqua qu'il avait un accent plutôt écossais. Essayant de ne pas réfléchir, il avait beaucoup d'écossais en Amérique, tout comme d'anglais ou d'autres nationalités. L'Amérique n'étais pas appelé le grand melting-pot* pour rien. Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait se sentir peu détendu alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Bien que, c'était un inconnu.

– Où suis-je ? dit Harry malgré que sa voix fût un peu rauque.

– Storybrooke dans le Maine, répondit l'homme, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage d'Harry. « Vous étiez sur le bord de la route qui menait à l'hôpital, un habitant de la ville vous a emmené ici, vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose ? »

– Juste de l'oncle Vernon en train de crier, dit Harry « Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? » il préféra mentir que dire qu'il était dans une dimension parallèle avec une sorte de Déesse.

– Vous êtes le seul qui était présent sur le bas côté de la route à part une jeune femme, c'est grâce à elle qu'on vous a retrouvé, lui dit l'homme, présent, prés de lui « Elle est juste en observation pour le moment contrairement à vous... »

– Je me sens bien, dit Harry

L'homme secoua la tête « Non, vous ne l'êtes pas Harry. Dites le moi si je fais une….erreur »

– Vous savez mon nom ? Demanda-t-il

– Oui, nous avons trouvé vos papiers, dans l'une de vos poches. Et c'est écrit sur la feuille qui est prés du bout de votre lit.

– Quel est votre nom ? Harry se trouva lui-même à lui demander

– Gold, répondit l'homme « monsieur Gold »

– Alors, vous êtes mon médecin ? Demanda Harry, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi l'homme était là

L'homme riait comme si Harry avait dit quelque chose d'hilarant « non, je ne suis pas médecin »

– Alors, pourquoi-

– Pourquoi je suis ici, lui dit en lui coupant la parole. M Gold a commencé à se gratter le menton. « C'est une bonne question. Qu'as-tu connu de tes parents, Harry ? »

O.o.O

– Quand on sera devant son cachot resté dans l'ombre et quoi que vous le disiez ne lui dite surtout pas votre nom, s'il connaît votre nom, il aura une emprise sur vous. Rumplestiltskin ! Rumplestiltskin ! J'ai une question à te poser !

– Non toi tu n'as rien à ne demander. Mais eux oui, dit l'homme derrière les barreaux Celui-ci les reconnaît immédiatement malgré leurs capuchons. « Blanche-neige et le prince charmant. Ah ah ah, quelle insulte vous me faites, s'il vous plaît avancer dans la lumière et retirer ces capuchons ridicule. Ah ah ah, c'est mieux comme ça »

– Nous sommes venu te demander...

– Oui, oui, oui, je sais pourquoi vous êtes la, vous voulez me parler de la menace de la Reine.

– Dit-nous ce que tu sais ! Demanda Blanche-neige

– Oh, oh, oh, s'est qu'ils sont angoissés, cesser de trembler car je peux calmer vos peurs, cependant, en échange, vous devez me donner quelque chose.

– Non, viens, nous perdons notre temps, lui dit le prince.

– Vas y dit nous se que tu veux.

– Oh, je veux savoir le nom de votre futur enfant.

– Il n'en est pas question !

– Accordé, qu'est ce que tu sais !

– Ah, la Reine a créé une malédiction puissante et elle ne va tarder à s'abattre. Vous serez touts bientôt en prison, comme je le suis moi, mais ce sera bien pire encore car voyez-vous, le temps sera votre prison, cela sera notre prison, le temps s'arrêtera et nous serons tous pris au piège, pris au piège dans un terrible endroit et tous ceux qui nous sont chers, tous ceux que nous aimons, nous sera arraché et où nous souffrirons pour l'éternité et la Reine régnera sans partager, enfin victorieuse terminée les fins heureuses.

– Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire ?

– Vous rien du tout, ricana-t-il

– Qui alors ?

– Cette petite chose qui pousse dans ton ventre…

– La prochaine fois, je la trancherais,

– Ce nourrisson est notre seul, espoir, veille à sa sécurité. Faite en sorte qu'elle vive et lorsqu'elle atteindra sa… 28ème année. L'enfant reviendra, l'enfant te retrouva, et la bataille final commencera, dit-il ricanant

– On en a assez entendu, viens, dit Charmant.

Blanche-Neige et le Prince s'apprêtent alors à partir mais Rumplestiltskin leur réclama son dû.

– Ah ah ah ah oh oh oh, eh, non, on avait fait un marché. Dit moi le nom de ta fille. On avait fait un marche, dit moi qu'elle nom elle aura, dit moi son nom.

– Une fille ? C'est un garçon, dit Charmant

– Blanche Neige, Blanche Neige, tu sais que j'ai raison. Dit le moi, son nom dit- le.

– Emma, elle s'appellera Emma, lui dit Blanche-neige

– Emma...ah

O.o.O

Par la suite, Emma et Henry arrivent à Storybrooke

– Bon et si tu me donnais ton adresse maintenant.

– 44 rue, je te dirais pas le nom.

Emma s'arrêta donc dans la rue principale,

– La soirée a été longue, et il est presque 20 h 15 dit-elle en constatant que l'horloge de la ville est bloquée à 8h15.

– Je n'ai jamais vu cette horloge fonctionnée, ici le temps s'est arrête

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– C'est la méchante Reine qui a jeté un sort, tout ceux qui vivaient dans la foret enchantée se sont retrouvés ici.

– Ah, une méchante Reine a expédié ici tout les personnages de contes.

– Ouais, et ils sont piège là maintenant.

– Figé dans le temps et coincé à StoryBrooke, c'est un bon début d'histoire.

– C'est la vérité.

– Mais ils pourraient pas essayent de s'en aller.

– Nan, ils ne peuvent pas, s'ils partent, ils leurs arriveraient malheurs.

Un homme nommé Archie les rejoint et salua le garçon.

– Henry, qu'est-ce-que tu fais la ! Il y a un problème ? Demanda l'homme avec son chien.

– Ça va Archie, lui dit Henry

– Qui êtes vous ? Questionna Archie

– Je le raccompagne chez lui, raconte Emma

– Oui c'est ma maman, en fait, dit Henry

–Oh, je vois

– Vous savez où il habite ? Demanda Emma.

– Euh, oui c'est de ce côté là, dans la Malfin street, un peu plus haut, la maison du maire est la plus grande, lui indiqua-t-il

– Eh, tu es le fils du maire.

– Euh, ça se peut.

– Mais qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé, aujourd'hui tu as loupé ta séance, remarqua-t-il

– Oh, j'avais oublie de vous le dire, j'avais une sortie scolaire de prévue, lui ment il.

– Henry, qu'est-ce-que je t 'es dit sur le mensonge ? Hein, quand on écoute ses mauvais démons, on accompli jamais rien, lui rappela Archie

– Euh, d'accord, excuser moi, mais il faut vraiment que je le raccompagne

– Euh, oui bien sur, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et pas de bêtise Henry

– Alors c'est ton Psy

– Oui, mais je ne suis pas cinglée

– Mais je n'ai pas dit ça, seulement, il avait l'air très normal, ce monsieur, il veut t'aider apparemment

– C'est lui qui a besoin d'aide mais il ne se rend pas compte.

– Qu'il sort d'un conte de fée

– Il n'en a aucun qui s'en rappelle, ils ont tous oublié qu'ils y étaient.

– AH, c'est pratique, d'accord, alors je veux bien jouer, c'est sensé être qui ?

– Jiminy Cricket, lui dit-il, comme si cela était normal

– Oh, bien sur, d'où sa phrase sur le mensonge, je crois que ton nez s'allonge dit-elle en le taquinant.

– Je ne suis pas Pinocchio, lui répondit-il.

– C'est une évidence, parce que cela serait vraiment ridicule, dit-elle.

* * *

 **Publié le : 26/07/2017**

 **Corrigé le : xx/xx/xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**_SALUT LES GENS, BONNE LECTURE A VOUS JE VOUS DIT A LA RENTRE SCOLAIRE, JE PART EN VACANCE JE N'AI PAS INTERNET. J'AI DES CHAPITRES EN AVANCE SUR CETTE FICTIONS NE VOUS INQUIETE PAS; ON SE REVOIT POUR LA FICTION QUI EST TRADUITE AUSSI A LA RENTRE._**

 ** _J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AIMEZ CETTE FICTION; DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE ET JE VOUS ADORE !_**

 ** _M_** ** _erci encore à ma beta :_** **korean little princess**

* * *

 _ **Résumé :**_

 _Après avoir battu Voldemort, Harry trahis par les siens décide de_ _quitter_ _l'Angleterre et de prendre la direction d'une ville du Maine appelée Storybrooke, pour_ _commencer_ _une nouvelle vie. c'est grâce à ce voyage il fait la connaissance de sa vrai famille_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: je ne possède pas HARRY POTTER et ONCE UPON A TIME_

 _P_ _récédemment dans Harry Potter dans le Maine :_

– Mais qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé, aujourd'hui tu as loupé ta séance, remarqua-t-il

– Oh, j'avais oublié de vous le dire, j'avais une sortie scolaire de prévue, lui ment il.

– Henry,qu'est-ce-que je t'es dit sur le mensonge ? Hein, quand on écoute ses mauvais démons, on accomplit jamais rien, lui rappela Archie

– Euh, d'accord, excusez-moi, mais il faut vraiment que je le raccompagne.

– Euh, oui bien sur, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et pas de bêtise Henry

– Alors c'est ton Psy.

– Oui, mais je ne suis pas cinglé.

– Mais je n'ai pas dit ça seulement, il avait l'air très normal, ce monsieur, il veut apparemment t'aider.

– C'est lui qui a besoin d'aide mais il ne se rend pas compte.

– Qu'il sort d'un conte de fée

– Il en a aucun qui s'en rappelle, ils ont tous oublié qu'ils y étaient

– AH, c'est pratique, d'accord , alors je veux bien jouer, c'est sensé être qui ?

– Jiminy Cricket, lui répondit-il comme si cela était normal

– Oh, bien sur, d'où sa phrase sur le mensonge , je crois que ton nez s'allonge dit -elle en le taquinant.

– Je ne suis pas Pinocchio, lui répondit-il.

– C'est une évidence, parce que cela serait vraiment ridicule, dit elle.

Chapitre 6 :

– Je t'en pris ne m'oblige pas à y retourner, implora Henry.

– J'ai pas le choix, je suis sur que tes parents sont très inquiet pour toi.

– En fait je n'ai pas de parents, j'ai que ma mère et elle est maléfique, l'indiqua à Emma.

– Comment ça maléfique, c'est pas un peu exagéré, insista-t-elle.

– Non, c'est vrai ce truc. C'est qu'elle ne m'aime pas, elle fait semblant, elle fait comme si.

– Henry , je suis sur que c'est pas vrai, lui dit-elle alors que la porte d'entrée de la porte de la maison s'ouvrait montrant, la mère adoptive d'Henry.

– Oh, vous l'avez trouvé , Henry, dit elle, en serrant dans ses bras le jeune garçon , tu n'as rien ? Ou est-ce que tu était parti ? Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé ?, Demanda-t-elle très inquiète.

– J'ai retrouvé ma vrai mère, s'exclama-t-il en rentrant à l'intérieur.

– Oh,...vous êtes la mère biologiques d' Henry, bafouilla-t-elle.

– Salut.

– Euh, je rentre voir Henry, pour voir comment il va, dit l'homme.

– Ça vous direz un verre du meilleur cidre que vous ayez jamais goutté.

– Vous auriez pas plus fort, lui demanda-t-elle.

– Comment il m'a trouvé, fit-elle alors qu'elles étaient à l'intérieur

– J'en ais aucune idée, il avait trois semaines quand je l'ai adopté et son dossier respectait l'anonymat. Je savais juste que sa mère ne voulait avoir aucun contact.

– C'était l'essentiel.

– Et le père ?

– Il en as un.

– Est-ce qu'il risque de poser problème ?

– Nan, il n'est pas au courant.

– Et vous, compter vous ne poser des problèmes ?

– Absolument pas.

– Madame le maire,il n'y as plus a s'inquiète, Henry est pas mal fatiguer de sa journée mais il va bien, indiqua-t-il alors qu'il descendait de l'étage ou se trouvait la chambre d' Henry.

– Merci Shérif, dit-elle alors que le shérif quitta la maison. « Je suis désole qu'il a débarqué dans votre vie comme ça , je ne sais pas se qui lui as pris »

– C'est toujours pas facile pour les enfants, faut pas s'étonner

– Vous devez savoir comment son les choses, depuis que j'ai pris mes fonctions de Maire notre vie est plus compliqué a gérer. Vous travailler je suppose ? Emma a répondu en secouant de la tête de haut en bas. Alors imaginer ce que c'est avec un deuxième emploi : celui de mère célibataire. Est- ce que je suis stricte ? Je suppose, oui mais je le fait pour son bien , je veux qu' Henry réussies sa vie. Cela fait quelque de moi de maléfique, vous croyez ?

– Il doit dire ça à cause de son histoire avec les contes de fée ?

– De quoi vous parler ? Interrompt elle « Qu'elle histoire ? »

– Vous savez,son bouquin. Il est persuader que tout le monde est un personnage de conte son Psy, c'est Jiminy Cricket par exemple.

– Vraiment, excuser moi je ne vois pas, du tout de quoi vous parler.

– Ça fait rien c'est pas mes affaires, c'est votre fils, il est temps que je reparte chez moi.

– Bien-sur, dit elle en se levant de son siège et de se dirigeât vers la porte du salon.

Elle la raccompagne ensuite à l'extérieur en la remerciant d'avoir ramené Henry, tandis qu'Emma s'apprête à quitter la ville. En entrant dans sa coccinelle jaune, elle aperçoit le jeune garçon à la fenêtre de sa chambre, fermant les rideaux. Mais alors qu'elle conduit, elle réalise que le garçon a oublié son livre sur le siège passager. Lorsqu'elle relève les yeux sur la route, elle aperçoit un loup et dévie vers le panneau annonçant l'entrée de la ville, créant un accident.

O.o.O

Par la suite, Geppetto et son fils Pinocchio travaillent sur l'armoire demande par la Fée Bleue qui était arrivé au conseil de guerre ou le prince Charmant décide de résister face aux plans de la Reine.

– Je dis qu'il faut se battre dit le Prince charmant en tapant du point sur la table.

– Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, quand on écoute ces mauvais démon on accompli jamais rien.

– Personne n'as jamais gagner de guerre sans en tacher sa conscience, nous devons éliminer la Reine avant qu'elle n'a lancer sa malédictions.

Néanmoins, le Prince choisit de croire Rumplestiltskin et de protéger leur enfant. La Fée Bleue arrive ensuite, suivie par une escorte de soldats tirant un tronc d'arbre. Elle annonce que son bois servirait à contrer la Malédiction grâce à une armoire que Geppetto se propose de construire. La Fée Bleue indique cependant qu'elle ne pourra protéger qu'une seule personne tandis que Blanche-Neige panique, refusant de laisser le Prince seul.

– Je ne peux pas je refuse, lâcha-t-elle.

– Ça ne peux qu'être que toi, lui-dit-il.

– Je ne veux pas te quitter, réalisa-t-elle.

– C'est la seul solution, tu te mettra dedans et tu seras protéger de la malédictions, lui dit elle en essayant de rassurer sa femme.

– Il a dit que cela n'arriverais pas avant le jour de c'est 28 ans

– C'est quoi 28 ans quand on a l'amour éternelle j'ai fois en toi, tu me sauveras comme je t'ai sauver, dit il.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassent, elle ressent soudainement des contractions et réalise que le bébé est sur le point de naître.

– Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? questionna Charmant

– Oh , le bébé oh il va arriver, indiqua Blanche-Neige.

Au sommet de la tour de garde, alors que Grincheux était entrain de boire, il regarda l'horizon et réveilla Dormeur. Ils aperçoivent un immense nuage de fumée et sonnent l'alarme pour avertir que la Malédiction approche.

Alors que Blanche-Neige souffre de violentes contractions, le Prince lui assure que l'armoire est pratiquement terminée.

– Je ne peux pas avoir mon bébé maintenant, dit Blanche-Neige.

– Fait quelques choses Prof, demanda Charmant « Geppetto a presque fini ça y est tu doit tenir, ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer, sa va aller mon amour ».

– Ça y est , l'armoire est fini, dit Geppetto en entrant dans la chambre.

– Ça y est, tu entant.

– Il est trop tard on ne peux plus la déplacer, fit Prof

Pendant ce temps, le carrosse de la _Méchante Reine_ traverse la forêt en direction du palais royal.

Blanche-Neige donne finalement naissance mais se souvient que l'armoire ne peut sauver qu'une personne. Le Prince comprend que leur plan a échoué tandis que les chevaliers de la Reine envahissent le palais. Blanche-Neige lui demande alors de mettre le bébé dans l'armoire en espérant qu'elle revienne les sauver. Après lui avoir fait ses adieux, le Prince la prend dans ses bras et traverse le palais, engageant un combat avec trois gardes qu'il rencontre. Il parvient à les neutraliser puis atteint la nurseries pour déposer sa fille emmitouflé dans sa couverture dans l'armoire. Cependant, deux chevaliers entrent dans la pièce et le blessent mortellement. Ils fouillent ensuite l'armoire mais réalisent qu'elle est vide. Le Prince ferme alors les yeux, comprenant que sa fille est en sécurité.

Peu après, Blanche-Neige retrouve le Prince inanimé dans la nurseries.

– Nan, nan je t'en pris aller, nan, nan je t'en pris, je t'en pris, reviens, reviens, dit elle en tentant de l'embrasser mais ne parvient pas à le ramener à la vie, tandis que la Reine la rejoint.

– Oh, ne vous inquiété pas ma chère, d' ici peut vous ne vous souviendrais plus de l'avoir connu,, ni as qu'elle vous l'aimiez.

– Pourquoi vous faites ça parce que c'est la fin heureuse de mon histoire, se réjouit-elle « et l'enfant ? »

– Disparut, il était dans l'armoire et puis plus rien, il est introuvable, lui indiqua un chevalier

– Où l'avez vous cacher ?

– Elle as eu le temps de disparaître , c'est vous qui perdrez a la fin, maintenant j'en suis sur , le bien l'emporte toujours.

– Vous risquerez fort d' être dessus, lui indiqua la Reine.

Cependant, le nuage de fumée les entoure, détruisant le plafond de la pièce. La Reine annonce qu'ils se rendent dans un endroit horrible tandis que la Malédiction les emporte.

* * *

 **PUBLIE LE : 02/08/2017**

 **CORRIGE LE : XX/XX/XXXX**


	7. Chapter 7

_SALUT LES GENS ME REVOILA DE RETOUR. JE ME SUIS REPOSE ET J'AI BEAUCOUP PROFITER DE MES VACANCES AU BORD DE LA PLAGE, J'AI EU UN TEMPS MAGNIFIQUE._

 _MAIS FINIT LES BAVRADAGES ME VOILA DE RETOUR POUR LA SUITE CETTE FICTION. BONNE LECTURE A VOUS TOUS_

 _NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : JE REMERCIE LES GENS QUI ONT LAISSEZ DES REVIEW, QUI ONT MIS MA FICTION DANS LEURS STORY OU MIS EN FAVORITS_

* * *

 _ **Résumé :**_

 _Après avoir battu Voldemort, Harry trahis par les siens décide de quitté l'Angleterre et de prendre la direction d'une ville du Maine appelée Storybrooke, pour commence une nouvelle vie. c'est grâce à ce voyage il fait la connaissance de sa vrai famille_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: je ne possède pas HARRY POTTER et ONCE UPON A TIME_

 _précédemment dans Harry Potter dans le Maine :_

Blanche-Neige donne finalement naissance mais se souvient que l'armoire ne peut sauver qu'une personne. Le Prince comprend que leur plan a échoué tandis que les chevaliers de la Reine envahissent le palais. Blanche-Neige lui demande alors de mettre le bébé dans l'armoire en espérant qu'elle revienne les sauver. Après lui avoir fait ses adieux, le Prince la prend dans ses bras et traverse le palais, engageant un combat avec trois gardes qu'il rencontre. Il parvient à les neutraliser puis atteint la nurseries pour déposer sa fille emmitouflé dans sa couverture dans l'armoire. Cependant, deux chevaliers entrent dans la pièce et le blessent mortellement. Ils fouillent ensuite l'armoire mais réalisent qu'elle est vide. Le Prince ferme alors les yeux, comprenant que sa fille est en sécurité.

Peu après, Blanche-Neige retrouve le Prince inanimé dans la nurseries.

– Nan, nan je t'en pris aller, nan, nan je t'en pris, je t'en pris, reviens, reviens, dit elle en tentant de l'embrasser mais ne parvient pas à le ramener à la vie, tandis que la Reine la rejoint.

– Oh, ne vous inquiété pas ma chère, d' ici peut vous ne vous souviendrais plus de l'avoir connu,, ni as qu'elle vous l'aimiez.

– Pourquoi vous faites ça parce que c'est la fin heureuse de mon histoire, se réjouit-elle « et l'enfant ? »

– Disparut, il était dans l'armoire et puis plus rien, il est introuvable, lui indiqua un chevalier

– Où l'avez vous cacher ?

– Elle as eu le temps de disparaître , c'est vous qui perdrez a la fin, maintenant j'en suis sur , le bien l'emporte toujours.

– Vous risquerez fort d' être dessus, lui indiqua la Reine.

 _Cependant, le nuage de fumée les entoure, détruisant le plafond de la pièce. La Reine annonce qu'ils se rendent dans un endroit horrible tandis que la Malédiction les emporte._

Chapitre 7 :

Harry était toujours à l'hôpital sous surveillance juste qu'en la fin de soirée. Monsieur Gold était partit depuis quelques heures maintenant. Pour le moment, il pensait à ce que lui avait dit, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il avait connu ses parents.

 _ **Flashback :**_

– _Quel est votre nom ? Harry se trouva lui-même à lui demander_

– _Gold, répondit l'homme « monsieur Gold »_

– _Alors, vous êtes mon médecin ? Demanda Harry parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi l'homme était là_

 _L'homme riait comme si Harry avait dit quelque chose d'hilarant « non, je ne suis pas médecin »_

– _Alors, pourquoi-_

– _Pourquoi je suis ici, lui dit en lui coupant la parole. M Gold a commencé à se gratte le menton. « C'est une bonne question. Qu'as-tu connu de tes parents, Harry ? »_

 _Harry regarda attentivement l'homme qui était devant lui. Est-il possible qu'il était un sorcier ? En passant, il ne ressemblait pas à un sorcier, la plupart avait toujours des habits extravagant, toujours ayant plus d'une vingtaine de retard sur la mode des moldus. Cependant, il y avait un truc avec Gold, il ne ressemblait certainement pas à un moldu. En décidant de voir ce que ferait Gold, il préféra choisir la version de Dursley « ils sont décédé quand j'étais un bébé dans un accident de voiture »_

– _Tu n'es pas un très bon menteur Harry. C'est une surprise pour moi, dit il en secouant la tête_

– _Je ne mens pas, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit lorsque j'étais petit, répliqua Harry tout en essayant de garder tout le sang froid qu'il avait en sa possession « Ils sont morts »_

– _En fait, a répondu Gold « ils ne le sont pas »_

 _Harry était tout aussi énervé. Il avait toujours eu un caractère impulsif et cela lui avait donné beaucoup de problèmes. Il ne savait pas où il avait obtenu ce type de caractère. James et Lily était plus calme « Ma mère a sacrifie sa vie pour moi, ils sont morts. Faites-moi confiance pour me croire »_

 _Gold commença à rire comme si Harry avait dit quelque chose de totalement hilarant, ce qui était plutôt ridicule étant donné qu'ils étaient mort et que cela c'était passé il y a des années à Godric's Hollow._

 _Harry le regarda furieusement « je ne vois pas se qu'il y a de drôle de savoir que ma mère est morte »_

– _Cette femme n'était pas ta mère, c'est seulement celle qui t'a élevé. Durant très peu de temps, j'en conçois mais elle n'as pas été ta mère, dit en secouant la tête._

– _Quoi ? Bien sur que si. Lily Potter était ma mère. Tout le monde dit que j'ai les yeux de ma mère mais niveau physique je ressemble à mon père. C'est la raison pour laquelle, j'ai vécu avec Pétunia et Vernon ainsi que leurs fils Dudley depuis que j'ai 18 mois._

– _Elle n'est pas ta mère._

– _D'accord, alors qui est-elle ? Siffla Harry. Gold avait du voir quelque chose d'amusant dans le regard d' Harry par ses lèvres se sont légèrement relevée._

– _Une femme nommée Cora._

– _Je suppose que vous ne l'aimiez pas beaucoup vu votre tête._

– _Non, non je ne l'aime pas. D'autant qu'elle a abandonné mon fils._

– _votre fils ? Demanda-t-il._

– _Oui, dit il en inclinant légèrement le menton et regarda vers Harry « mon fils, c'est vous. Tu est mon fils »_

 _ **Fin du flashblack**_

O.o.O

Quand Gold avait senti quelqu'un avait une même signature magie que la sienne, il avait espéré que cela soit Bae. Lorsqu'il, c'était précipité se demandant ou été son fils il n'as vu que les médecins s'occupant d'Harry. Bien sur, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait à l'époque parce que Cora avait quand même réussit à lui cacher l'existence de son fils.

Le médecin qui s'occupait d'Harry en se moment était Whale, il discutait avec d'autre collègue sur une possible opération expérimentale. Bien sur, il avait toujours besoin d'une opération expérimentale avec lui. Avant même que la malédiction ne soit brisé, il savait que Frankenstein – son Alter ego dans le Passé du monde sans couleur – voulait toujours faire quelque chose d'expérimentale. Dieu merci pour Gold, car Harry était juste blessé et qu'il avait aussi probablement vu lorsqu'il était arrivé.

– Monsieur Gold, je ne pensais pas qu'il avait une réunion de l'administration aujourd'hui ? Lui a-t-il demande en le saluant.

Oui, Regina avait juge bon de le faire membre du centre hospitalier avant la malédiction. Et cela serait pareil après la malédiction.

– Il n'y en a pas. Je suis là pour d'autres affaires. Dit-il en ricanant.

– Ce n'est pas réellement le moment Gold, Le gamin est inconscient ce n'est pas grave mais il n'est pas réveillé, il a quelques côtes cassées, ainsi que quelque blessures plus ou moins grave et aussi des carences depuis qu'il est petit. Son sang est…... très différent.

– Est-ce-que je peux le voir ? A demandé Gold se demandant si cela n'était pas Bae.

– Vous savez que je ne peux pas faire cela, vous n'est pas de sa famille.

Il n'avait pas de grande affinité avec Whale mais avec un regard noir et un « s'il vous plaît » il réussi a rentre dans la chambre ou était le jeune garçon. C'était comme cela qu'il avait remarque le glamour qu'il portait, mais de tel sort ne fonctionnait plus depuis qu'il était devenu le **Ténébreux**. Bien sur, le visage pleins de blessures pouvait malgré tout montrer qu'il était de tout évidence le fils de Cora et le sien. Ses cheveux brun chocolat ainsi que son menton et ses yeux étaient de Cora mais le reste il ressemblait remarquablement à Gold.

Il était inquiété de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il était de son sang d'un coup d'œil. Quel père ne pouvait-il pas reconnaître son propres fils ?

C'est au même moment, où il remarqua des sortes de blocs sur le garçon. C'est quelque chose de très dangereux et ne pouvait être posé que par quelqu'un de très puissant ? Pourquoi quelqu'un mettrait un tel dispositif sur un enfant ? C'est à ce moment là, qu'il remarqua que sa magie était familière. Cependant il remarquait une légère différence c'était une magie comme la sienne et une autre : Celle de Cora.

Et c'est comme ça que tout a fait clic. Il avait eu un enfant avec Cora.

Rumplestiltskin n'était plus surpris depuis longtemps maintenant Bon d'accord à part Harry et Bella. Il avait un autre fils, un fils qui ne savait même pas qu'il existait. Il pouvait sentir que la magie du garçon était forte et puissante. Il n'avait aucun moyen que Cora ne les laissent tranquille malgré ce qu'elle avait dit avant la malédiction. Mais non, il ne connaissait même pas le jeune garçon entrain de dormir sur le lit prés de lui dans l'une des chambres de l'hôpital. Oh il réglerait le problème de Cora plus tard pour le moment, il devrait s'occuper de son enfant, il était blessé mais pas gravement. Il regarda Harry, maintenant qu'il avait supprimé le glamour qui était présent sur lui, qui pouvait croire que quelqu'un pouvait voir à travers le sort ? Il était maintenant possible de voir qu'il était évident son fils et celui de Cora.

Le garçon ne l'avait pas encore vu puisqu'il était encore inconscient, depuis qu'il était là mais il était très différent de ce qu'il ressemblait en arrivant avec les glamours. Malgré que ces blessures n'avaient pas de grande conséquence sur la santé de son fils, il préféra enlever les sorts. En plus, Harry avait des blocs sur sa magie – malgré que Mère Magie en ait supprimé une grande partie - et quiconque avait fait cela, celui-ci allait payer.

Il n'avait pas vu Cora depuis des années et elle devait penser qu'il serait de l'autre côté à la recherche de son autre fils Bae. Il avait toujours envie de retrouve son fils plus âge mais la priorité avait changé, avec l'arrive d'Harry dans sa vie. Oh, il ne allait pas mettre de coté Harry, mais juste s'assurer qu'il était d'accord de venir avec lui et compte tenu de sa santé où il était arrive et qu'il devait rendre visite à la chère Cora. Il devait mettre à plus tard sa quête sur la recherche de Bae.

* * *

PUBLIE LE : 28/08/2017

CORRIGE LE : XX/XX/XXXX


	8. Chapter 8

_**LE CHAPITRE N'EST PAS CORRIGE MERCI DE BIEN VOULOIR M'EXCUCER POUR LA PRESENCE DE FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHES - BONNE LECTURE -**_

* * *

 _ **Résumé :**_

 _Après avoir battu Voldemort, Harry trahis par les siens décide_ _de quitté l'Angleterre_ _et de prendre la direction d'une ville du Maine appelée Storybrooke, pour commence une nouvelle vie. c'est grâce à ce voyage il fait la connaissance de sa vrai famille_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: je ne possède pas HARRY POTTER et_ _ONCE UPON A TIME_

* * *

 _précédemment dans Harry Potter dans le Maine :_

Rumplestiltskin n'était plus surpris depuis longtemps maintenant Bon d'accord à part Harry et Bella. Il avait un autre fils, un fils qui ne savait même pas qu'il existait. Il pouvait sentir que la magie du garçon était forte et puissante. Il n'avait aucun moyen que Cora ne les laissent tranquille malgré ce qu'elle avait dit avant la malédiction. Mais non, il ne connaissait même pas le jeune garçon entrain de dormir sur le lit prés de lui dans l'une des chambres de l'hôpital. Oh il réglerait le problème de Cora plus tard pour le moment, il devrait s'occuper de son enfant, il était blessé mais pas gravement. Il regarda Harry, maintenant qu'il avait supprime le glamours qui était présent sur lui, qui pouvait croire que quelqu'un pouvait voir à travers le sort ? Il était maintenant possible de voir qu'il était évident qu'il était son fils et celui de Cora.

Le garçon ne l'avait pas encore vu puisqu'il était encore inconscient depuis qu'il était là mais il était très différent de ce qu'il ressemblait en arrivant avec les glamours. Malgré que ces blessures n'avait pas de grande conséquence de la santé de son fils,il préféra enlevé les sorts. En plus, Harry avait des blocs sur sa magie – malgré que Mère Magie en avait supprimé une grande partie - et quiconque avait fait cela, celui-ci allait payer.

Il n'avait pas vu Cora depuis des années et elle devait pense qu'il serait de l'autre côté à la recherche de son autre fils Bae. Il avait toujours envie de retrouve son fils plus age mais les priorité avait changer, avec l'arrive d' Harry dans sa vie. Oh, il ne vas pas mettre de coté Harry mais juste s'assurer que Harry était d'accord de venir avec lui et compte tenu de sa santé où il était arrive et qu'il devait rendre visite à la chère Cora. Il devait mettre à plus tard sa quête sur la recherche de Bae.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Whale a interrompu les pensées de Gold « vous devez partir. Il est n'est pas dans l'état de voir du monde, il faut le laissez ce repose »

–Je vais prendre soin de lui, dit il tout en avançant sa main en direction du visage d' Harry

– Vous n'êtes pas médecin, M. Gold, commença Whale tout doucement en craignant la réaction de Gold.

– Oui mais je crois que tu me connais bien. La magie est bien meilleure que la science. Maintenant, je veux que tu l'emmène dans ta meilleure chambre privée. Je payerais ses soins, dit Gold

– Pourquoi ? Questionna -t-il.

– Tu me dérange a pose des questions, répondit Gold tout en lui donnant un regard typique du Dark One « Fait simplement se que j'ai dit et ne discute pas »

Whale hocha de la tête en vain et quitta la pièce. Gold secoua de la tête en regardant Harry. Dieu merci, il avait toujours la magie a disposition, il ne voulais pas que Whale ne soit près de son enfant. Il ne le laisserait même pas change son pansement et encore moins effectuer diverses opérations donc l'enfant n'aurait sans doute pas besoin

– Qu'est-ce-que tu crois faire ?

O.o.O

Le lendemain, Emma se réveille enferme dans une cellule du bureau du shérif Graham, un homme est présent dans la cellule a cote d'elle nommé Leroy. Marco entre dans la pièce pour récupérer des outils en demandant à Leroy de ne pas importuner Emma puis indique que lui et sa femme n'ont pas réussi à avoir d'enfant. Le Shérif Graham entre à son tour pour libérer Leroy puis se tourne vers Emma en l'accusant d'avoir conduit en état d'ivresse après avoir bu le cidre de Regina. Le maire entre d'ailleurs en annonçant que son fils a disparu et constate avec surprise qu'Emma est enfermée. Celle-ci se propose de le retrouver en échange de sa libération puis décide de fouiller l'ordinateur de Henry. Elle découvre ainsi qu'il a utilisé la carte de crédit de son institutrice, Mary Margaret Blanchard, dans le but de la retrouver.

– Vous êtes entrain de fabriquer un nichoir, alors n'oubliez pas que c'est comme une maison et surtout pas une cage les oiseaux sont libre et ils font se qu'ils veulent on le fait pour eux par pour nous c'est loyal un oiseaux, si vous les aimez et qu'ils vous aime aussi ils vous retrouverons toujours dit elle alors que la sonnerie qui annonçait la récré sonnait « on reprendra après la pause sorte sans courir »

– Madame Mills qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? Demanda l'enseignante

– Ou est mon fils ?

– Il n'est pas avec vous , je croyais qu'il était malade

– Si c'était le cas vous penser que je serais ici ? C'est vous qu'il avez donner votre carte de crédit pour l'aidez a la retrouvé, lui raconta Regina

– Excusez-moi qui êtes-vous ? demanda Marie Margaret.

– Je suis sa...Je suis sa…. Dit Emma ne pouvant pas continuer sa phrase

Regina présente Emma comme la femme qui a abandonné Henry puis accuse Mary Margaret d'avoir encouragé son fils dans sa folie en lui donnant le livre de contes. Néanmoins, l'institutrice prétend n'être au courant de rien et qu'il lui a volé sa carte de crédit. Furieuse, le maire quitte la salle de classe, laissant Emma avec Mary Margaret. Celle-ci explique qu'elle devait aider Henry à se sentir moins seul en lui redonnant l'espoir d'une fin heureuse. Elle suggère ensuite à Emma d'aller vérifier à son Château de jeu.

En effet, Emma le retrouve là-bas et s'assoit à ses côtés pour discuter. Elle lui rend alors le livre de contes tandis que le garçon admet qu'il s'attendait à ce que les choses changent suite à son arrivée en ville. Emma affirme qu'elle n'a pas l'âme d'un sauveur mais Henry réplique qu'il comprend qu'elle l'a abandonné pour lui donner les meilleures chances dans la vie.

– Elles n'ont toujours pas bouger, annonce-t-elle.

– Je pensait que si je te ramenait ici, avec moi. Les choses se mettraient à changer la bataille final commencerait, ajouta-t-il.

– Les grandes bataille, c'est pas mon style.

– Si, tu vas te battre. Tu es là parce que c'est ton destin et c'est toi qui va rétablir les fait heureuse déclara-t-il tout a fait sur de ce qu'il racontait.

– Arrête avec tes histoires à dormir debout, dit Emma.

– Et toi arrête de jouer à la dure. Je le sais bien, que tu m'aime bien, je le vois. Tu me repousse parce qu'à cause de moi, tu te sens coupable. Mais tu n'as pas a temps faire, je sais pourquoi tu m'as abandonner, tu voulais que moi au moins j'ai toute mes chances, lui raconta-t-il.

Émue, Emma le confirme en racontant sa propre enfance, notamment son abandon peu après sa naissance au bord d'une autoroute et ses multiples séjours en famille d'accueil.

– Comment tu le sais ? Déclara Emma.

– Parce que Blanche Neige, t'as abandonner exactement pour la même raison.

– Écoute, je suis pas un personnage de conte, je suis une vrai personne et je joue pas les sauveur mais tu as raison sur un points. Oui je voulais que tu as toute tes chance et tu les auras pas en étant avec moi, maintenant on y vas. Souffla-t-elle.

Par la suite, elle raccompagne Henry chez Regina, qui lui réserve un accueil glacial. Emma admet que l'arrivée de Henry lui a ramené un peu d'espoir mais le maire rétorque qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une invitation à entrer dans sa vie. Elle rappelle qu'elle a dû s'en occuper seule durant les dix dernières années et que cela fait d'elle sa véritable mère, contrairement à Emma a choisi l'adoption fermée. Le maire lui conseille ensuite de quitter la ville, menaçant de la détruire. Emma lui demande alors si elle aime Henry et Regina acquiesce froidement avant de claquer la porte de sa maison. En entrant, elle se rend dans la chambre de Henry et s'empare du livre de contes qu'elle tient contre elle face à un miroir.

Emma se rend à l'auberge locale où elle rencontre la gérante, Granny. Celle-ci se dispute avec sa petite fille, Ruby, à qui elle reproche de sortir tard le soir. Elle est surprise par l'arrivée d'Emma, qui souhaite réserver une chambre. Alors qu'elle donne son nom, M. Gold arrive à leurs côtés et indique qu' _Emma_ est un joli prénom. Il récupère ensuite l'argent que lui devait la gérante de l'auberge puis repart après avoir souhaité un bon séjour à la nouvelle venue. Après son départ, Ruby et sa grand-mère expliquent qu'il s'agit du propriétaire de la ville puis la gérante donne les clés d'une chambre à Emma.

Au même moment, Henry constate que l'horloge de la ville se remet à fonctionner, l'aiguille des minutes se déplaçant sur le 16. Il en déduit alors que l'arrivée d'Emma a permis de changer les choses.

* * *

PUBLIE LE : 10/09/2017

CORRIGER LE : XX/XX/XXXX


	9. Chapter 9

**_Résumé :_**

 _Après avoir battu Voldemort, Harry trahis par les siens décide de quitter l'Angleterre et de prendre la direction d'une ville du Maine appelée Storybrooke, pour commence une nouvelle vie. C'est grâce à ce voyage il fait la connaissance de sa vraie famille_

 ** _Disclamer_** _: je ne possède pas HARRY POTTER et ONCE UPON A TIME_

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Harry Potter dans le Maine :_

 _Emma se rend à l'auberge locale où elle rencontre la gérante, Granny. Celle-ci se dispute avec sa petite fille, Ruby, à qui elle reproche de sortir tard le soir. Elle est surprise par l'arrivée d'Emma, qui souhaite réserver une chambre. Alors qu'elle donne son nom, M. Gold arrive à leurs côtés et indique qu'Emma est un joli prénom. Il récupère ensuite l'argent que lui devait la gérante de l'auberge puis repart après avoir souhaité un bon séjour à la nouvelle venue. Après son départ, Ruby et sa grand-mère expliquent qu'il s'agit du propriétaire de la ville puis la gérante donne les clés d'une chambre à Emma._

 _Au même moment, Henry constate que l'horloge de la ville se remet à fonctionner, l'aiguille des minutes se déplaçant sur le 16. Il en déduit alors que l'arrivée d'Emma a permis de changer les choses._

Chapitre 9 :

Le lendemain, le temps a repris son cours, l'horloge s'était remis en marche, les aiguilles des minutes et chacun des habitants de la ville s'étonna d'entendre à nouveau les cloches.

– Il manque des pages à ce livre, dit- moi, ou sont-elles? Demanda Regina furieusement.

– C'est un très vieux livre et il est abîmé, en quoi ça te dérange ? Questionna Henry.

– Ça me dérange, parce que tu me prends pour une méchante reine et ça me blesse Henry, je suis ta mère.

– C'est faux et tu le sais, lui dit-il.

– Alors c'est qui, la femme que tu as ramenée ici, je n'aime pas l'influence qu'elle a sur toi ni ce livre, heureusement que les deux problèmes sont résolus. Quoi encore ? Demanda-t-elle alors que l'horloge se mit à sonner

O.o.O

– Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il.

– Tu me dérange a posé des questions, répondit Gold tout en lui donnant un regard typique du Dark One « Fait simplement ce que j'ai dis et ne discute pas »

Whale hocha de la tête en vain et quitta la pièce. Gold secoua de la tête en regardant Harry. Dieu merci, il avait toujours la magie à disposition, il ne voulait pas que Whale ne soit près de son enfant. Il ne le laisserait même pas changer son pansement et encore moins effectuer diverses opérations donc l'enfant n'aurait sans doute pas besoin

– Qu'est-ce-que tu crois faire ? dit une femme

Une voix très distincte l'avait appelé, alors qu'il avait presque terminé la guérison du jeune homme. Il se retourna pour faire fasse à son ancien élève et qui était maintenant la grande sœur de son fils, bien que techniquement c'était sa petite sœur Regina était maintenant plus âge que le garçon qui était à côté de lui.

Il soupira de fatigue « qu'est-ce-que tu penses que je fais, Regina ? »

– vous guérissez ce garçon. Ce même garçon qui est la même personne que nous avons trouvé à l'entrée de la ville et il n'a rien à voir avec les habitants de cette ville, Lui dit-elle.

– ne sois pas ridicule, dit Gold d'une voix cassante « je suppose qu'il a une raison pour laquelle tu es la ! »

– pour vérifier que cet étranger quittera la ville après être en bonne santé, évidement, avait répondu la méchante Reine.

– votre mère vous a-t-elle parle de sa relation avec moi ? Demanda Gold. Il ne laisserait plus personne blesser ses enfants

Regina fronça les sourcils « ugh, heureusement pas. C'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas savoir. Pourquoi parles-tu de ma mère ? »

Gold regarda dans la direction d'Harry « regarde ce jeune homme, il ne te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ? »

Regina regarda le garçon pendant quelque seconde lorsque « oh, mon dieu, il te ressemble à toi et ma mère »

– c'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé, vous n'avez pas vu ta mère, Cora par hasard ? S'interrogea Gold.

– vous n'allez pas la tuer, par hasard, demanda Regina tout en ignorant la question

– Regina elle a abandonné ton frère mon fils

– elle a probablement eu ses raisons, a répondu Regina, mordant ses lèvres. Il était évidant qu'elle ne croyait pas à ses mots

\- Biens Regina, voudrais tu abandonner Henry ?

\- non, tu le sais que je ne pourrais pas. Alors elle la laissé à des gens en dehors de la forêt enchantée

\- apparemment, bien alors ou est votre mère ?

Regina a soupiré « sûrement à la chambre forte. Je peux aller lui parler »

\- non, je vais m'occuper de son cas, je veux que personne ne soit au courant de ce que je vais faire de son cas, a part toi qui fait exception »

\- je ne ferais rien, dit-elle, pour Gold qui la regardait, elle semblait plutôt sincère « et puis je sais ce qu'il est de grandir avec Cora comme mère et je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore assez fort pour faire face a elle. Et je veux savoir pourquoi elle l'a abandonné » rajouta-elle.

\- bien, mais n'est ce pas évident ? Elle n'a pas voulu connaître les conséquences d'avoir un enfant sur les bras. Harry est malheureusement une conséquence, il est encore un enfant. Un enfant qui aurait pu être élevé par ses parents ou tout du moins par son père »

\- oui je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point. Je ne sais pas ce que ma mère a pu penser. Mais peut-être… qu'elle avait seulement pensé à la couronne, elle ne pensait qu'a ça à la fin

Gold ne disait rien, il regarda plus fixement le jeune garçon qui était à côté de lui « quelqu'un à poser des blocs sur ses pouvoirs, c'était quelqu'un de ce monde…

\- mais je croyais que personne de ce monde étais sans magie. N'est-ce-pas cette fée bleu qui nous la dit ?

\- c'est une idiote, alors qui sait, raconta Gold

\- je verrais ce que je peux découvrir, proposa Regina

* * *

 **PUBLIER LE 25/09/2017**

 **CORRIGER LE 24/09/2017**


	10. Chapter 10

**PS : LES REPONSES AUX REVIEW SE TROUVE EN FIN DE CHAPITRE.**

 **je remercie aussi ma beta pour cette correction.**

 **Résumé** :

 _Après avoir battu Voldemort, Harry trahis par les siens décide de quitter l'Angleterre et de prendre la direction d'une ville du Maine appelée Storybrooke, pour commence une nouvelle vie. C'est grâce à ce voyage il fait la connaissance de sa vraie famille_

 **Disclamer** : je ne possède pas HARRY POTTER et ONCE UPON A TIME

Précédemment dans Harry Potter dans le Maine :

\- Je ne ferais rien, dit-elle, pour Gold qui la regardait elle semblait plutôt sincère « Et puis je sais ce qu'il est de grandir avec Cora comme mère et je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore assez fort pour faire face à elle. Et je veux savoir pourquoi elle l'a abandonné » rajoutant elle.

\- Bien, mais n'est-ce pas évident ? Elle n'a pas voulu connaître les conséquences d'avoir un enfant sur les bras. Harry est malheureusement une conséquence, il est encore un enfant. Un enfant qui aurait pu être élevé par ses parents ou tout du moins par son père »

\- Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, sur ce point. Je ne sais pas ce que ma mère a pu penser. Mais peut-être… elle a pensé seulement à la couronne, elle ne pensait qu'à ça à la fin.

Gold ne disait rien, il regarda plus fixement le jeune garçon qui était à côté de lui « quelqu'un à poser des blocs sur ses pouvoirs, c'était quelqu'un de ce monde… »

\- Mais je croyais que personne de ce monde étais sans magie. N'est-ce-pas cette fée bleue qui nous la dit ?

\- C'est une idiote, alors qui sait, raconta gold

\- Je verrais ce que je peux découvrir, proposa Regina

Chapitre 10 :

Cette conversation, ils l'avaient eu il y a trois jours, et Regina n'avais toujours rien découvert. Harry lui n'était toujours pas réveillé, pas que Rumple ait été surpris par cela mais il se doutait que cela prendrait du temps pour qu'il se soigne, il s'attendait donc à un long temps de récupération. Malgré tous, il avait toujours cette envie de lui parler de père à fils.

Comme Regina lui avait promis, elle l'avait mit à l'écart de tout les gens un peu trop curieux. Le seul qui aurait pu être au courant était Whale, le docteur qui s'était occupé d'Harry lors de sa prise en charge au moment de son arrivée.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas réellement penser qu'il était devenu encore père que lorsqu'Harry serait réveillé.

Il ne pourra réellement penser qu'il est père seulement une fois qu'Harry sera réveillé. Depuis qu'il était devenu le Dark One, Gold n'était plus nerveux concernant sa vie. Mais il ne savait pas comment affronter la discussion qu'il aurait dû avoir avec Harry lors de son réveil. Il ne savait pas grand-chose à propos de lui, à part ce qu'il a pu apprendre lorsqu'il l'a soigné avec sa magie et lorsqu'il a sondé son esprit, mais cela pourra être abordé plus tard pour le moment il devrait s'occuper de son fils, Harry.

Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé quelques jours plus tard, Gold était toujours à son chevet et imaginer son choc lorsqu'il a remarqué que des yeux vert Émeraude le regardait fixement. Ses yeux étaient comme les siens, bien de la même couleur que ceux du Dark One mais avec plus d'humanité, mais la couleur, on ne pouvait pas l'a nié, cette couleur très reproche de la sienne, il était son fils.

O.o.O

Harry semblait un peu perdu après les révélations faites, il avait une famille, une mère vivante mais qui n'avait pas voulu de lui lorsqu'il était né et l'avais donné à une famille de sorciers, un père qui n'était au courant de sa naissance que très tard et ne pouvait donc pas le prendre sous ses ailes pour vivre avec lui, de plus il avait une petite sœur malgré qu'elle ressemblait plus à une grande sœur car pour le moment il n'avait que 17 ans. Il était plus en colère lorsqu'il avait appris que sa mère adoptive était morte pour lui alors qu'elle n'avait aucun lien avec lui. Il se demandait si sa véritable mère l'aurais fait.

Rumple aurais souhaité avoir un peu plus de tact avant de lâcher la bombe de son lien avec lui, la façon donc Harry l'avait regardé lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était son père, Harry avait l'air horrifié, malgré tout il était perdu, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment s'étais être au côté de sa famille un peu spécial et de se reposer. Il avait aussi apprit qu'il était l'héritier du Dark One, qu'il ne venait pas de ce monde mais de la forêt enchantée et qu'il avait hérité des pouvoirs de son père, que le gentil Albus Dumbledore ou tout autre personne proche de lui avait déposé sur lui de très forts glamours et un blocage sur sa magie.

Harry fronça des sourcils, évidement que maintenant tout s'enclenchait, comme si tout ce que lui avait dit son « père » était tout à fait réel et que les seules personnes sur lesquelles il pouvait compter n'était que trois et que pour eux, il était sans doute mort et enterré malgré le manque de corps « C'est que… » Commença Harry

\- C'est que ? demanda Gold avec empressement, se penchant vers l'avant.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, à rapidement corriger Harry

\- Oh, tu penses à quelque chose, intercepta Rumple « Je connais ce regard »

Dieu il avait connu ce regard avec Bae, lorsqu'il essayait de garder quelque chose en lui. Penser que son autre fils, lui aussi souffrait. En dépit de retrouver Harry, il voulait toujours retrouver son plus vieux fils et compenser les mauvaises choses qu'il avait fait contre lui.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête « non, tu mens »

\- Je le fais réellement ? Voudrais-tu que je convoque un miroir afin que tu puisses te voir ? Parce que si cela peut t'aider à me croire et que je ne sais pas menti….

\- Qui ne me dit pas que tu as mis un glamour sur moi ? Tu serais peut-être un fan d'Harry Potter, raconta Harry

* * *

 **PUBLIER LE 02/10/2017**

 **CORRIGER LE 24/09/2017**

 **REVIEW :**

 **Pouika : merci, j'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre. les autres suivent l'écritures, plus qu'a les corriger les fautes. 3**

 **OrthonMcGraw : voici la suite, j'espère que tu as apprécier ce chapitre tout comme les autres. 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**PS : LES REPONSES AUX REVIEW SE TROUVE EN FIN DE CHAPITRE.**

 **je remercie aussi ma beta pour cette correction.**

 **CHAPITRE NON CORRIGER MERCI DE NE PAS TENIR EN COMPTE LES FAUTES !**

* * *

 _ **Résumé :**_

 _Après avoir battu Voldemort, Harry trahis par les siens décide de quitter l'Angleterre et de prendre la direction d'une ville du Maine appelée Storybrooke, pour commence une nouvelle vie. C'est grâce à ce voyage il fait la connaissance de sa vraie famille_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: je ne possède pas HARRY POTTER et ONCE UPON A TIME_

 _Précédemment dans Harry Potter dans le Maine :_

 _Harry fronça des sourcils, évidement que maintenant tout s'enclenchait, comme si tout ce que lui avait dit son « père » était tout à fait réel et que les seules personnes sur lesquelles il pouvait compter n'était que trois et que pour eux, il était sans doute mort et enterré malgré le manque de corps « C'est que… » Commença Harry_

 _\- C'est que ? demanda Gold avec empressement, se penchant vers l'avant._

 _\- Oh, ce n'est rien, à rapidement corriger Harry_

 _\- Oh, tu penses à quelque chose, intercepta Rumple « Je connais ce regard »_

 _Dieu il avait connu ce regard avec Bae, lorsqu'il essayait de garder quelque chose en lui. Penser que son autre fils, lui aussi souffrait. En dépit de retrouver Harry, il voulait toujours retrouver son plus vieux fils et compenser les mauvaises choses qu'il avait fait contre lui._

 _Harry soupira et secoua la tête « non, tu mens »_

 _\- Je le fais réellement ? Voudrais-tu que je convoque un miroir afin que tu puisses te voir ? Parce que si cela peut t'aider à me croire et que je ne sais pas menti…._

 _\- Qui ne me dit pas que tu as mis un glamour sur moi ? Tu serais peut-être un fan d'Harry Potter, raconta Harry_

Chapitre 11 :

Gold a commencé à rire. Bien que ce ne soit pas le rire du Dark One, même son rire normal étais plutôt énervant. « Un fan d'Harry Potter, sérieusement ? »

Harry lui fit un regard incrédule comme celui qu'il donnait lorsqu'il le donnait aux autres. « Vous ne savez pas ? »

\- Que je sais quelque chose ? demanda gold « que j'ai eu un fils avec Cora ? non je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite. Et je peux te le dire que je ne suis pas content de ne pas avoir passé les treize premières années de ta vie avec toi, mais malgré ce qu'elle a pu te faire, j'espère que tu vas me pardonner.

\- j'ai quatorze ans, presque quinze, dit Harry en croisant ses bras.

\- non, tu ne les fais pas. Le garçon était bien trop petit pour être un jeune garçon de quatorze ans, presque quinze ans. Même s'il n'était pas un grand homme, il était plus grand que lui lorsqu'il avait le même Age. Et cora, eh, ce n'étais pas une petite femme mais elle n'était pas grande non plus. Il suffisait de regarde Regina qui était toujours en train de porte des talons à longueur de journée. Gold espérait pour l'amour de son fils, que le garçon hériterait de sa taille.

\- j'ai quatorze ans, mon anniversaire est le 31 juillet

Le 31 juillet… c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait remarqué une connexion et une ressemblance avec la magie de ce garçon, lorsqu'il avait fait un test de sang, il avait bien vu la concordance avec sa paternité.

\- eh bien, il me semble qu'il faut que je rattrape quatorze anniversaires. De plus, il en a un dans quelque semaine.

Harry regarda soudainement Gold, et Gold avait vu beaucoup de ressemblance avec Bae dans les trait du jeune homme. « Tu ne mens pas, n'est-ce-pas ? »

\- à propos d'être ton père ? demanda Gold « j'ai bien peur que non. »

\- alors, elle m'a réellement abandonné ?

\- ta mère biologique, je ne pas dire pourquoi. Bien qu'elle ne m'aime pas trop

\- alors elle m'a abandonné !

\- ta mère étais stupide. Harry, je peux te promettre une chose. Je sais qu'on vient de se rencontrer, mais je te promets que je ne renoncerais jamais à vous. Tu es la chose la plus précieuse pour moi.

Harry secoua la tête il était évident qu'il ne croirait pas Gold. Et malgré cela il voulait donne une chance a Gold de lui prouver qu'il était son père et qu'il tenait à lui. Pas juste pour son nom, son prestige, mais juste pour la personne qu'il était… et peut n'être pourquoi pas, avoir enfin une vie de famille. Malgré qu'elle soit un peu bizarre

Elle s'appelait, Regina. Elle avait l'air d'avoir au moins une trentaine d'année, et apparemment, c'était sa petite sœur. C'était trop pour lui, autant, il pouvait commencer que Monsieur Gold lui disait la vérité sur le fait qu'il était son père et qu'il n'était pas Harry Potter. Il ne savait même pas son vrai nom puisque ses parents ne parvenaient pas à le nommer : sa mère l'avait abandonné et son père n'étais pas au courant qu'il était né. Regina était juste un peu plus jeune que lui mais avec le fait qu'il était à peine âgé de quatorze ans, il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il était le petit frère et non l'inverse.

\- cora n'est pas la femme, la plus sympathique a-t-elle admis alors qu'elle parlait avec Harry depuis plus d'une demi-heure. « Ne le prend pas personnellement mais c'est ce qu'elle est. »

\- mais elle t'a gardée, a souligné Harry.

Regina l'as regardé avec pitié « c'était sans doute mieux pour toi de ne pas grandir avec elle… elle m'as fait des choses assez…horrible. »

Harry n'a même pas voulu continuer ou l'interroger sur ce sujet. Il pouvait juste voir l'expression du visage de sa sœur. Il a souligné juste que cela devait être horrible

Tout en changeant de discussion, il lui demanda de lui parle de son pays d'origine. « Alors je viens d'un pays d'origine ? »

\- la forêt enchanté ! déclara Regina. « Malgré tout je ne comprends pas comment, mère a pu t'envoyer dans un autre domaine. Mais je suppose que votre père va le découvrir. »

\- tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Harry n'a pas pu s'empêcher de demander. Quand son père lui avait présente sa sœur le matin même, il trouvait qu'il avait une sorte de tension entre les deux. Quelque chose c'était passe entre les deux dans le passé, mais en même il avait une sorte de grand respect entre eux.

\- ton père étais mon professeur, admis Regina. « Il s'est passé beaucoup d'histoire dans cette forêt. »

\- professeur ? je pensais qu'il était sorcier ?

\- il me l'as appris, et j'imagine qu'il va te l'apprendre. Déclara Regina

Sa sœur pouvait faire de la magie, tout comme son père. Et il devina que sa mère pouvait probablement le faire. Il pourrait enfin parler de magie a d'autre personne que Ron, Minerva, Severus ou encore Albus qu'il coïnciderait comme son grand-père.

\- alors tu n'es pas aller à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ?

O.o.O

Le professeur Rogue ouvrit brusquement la porte de l'infirmerie. Miss Pomfresh se précipita rapidement à son arrivé.

\- comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il rapidement.

\- malgré son vielle Age, je pense qu'il va plutôt bien, mais malgré tout attendez un peu avant de lui dire pour Potter.

\- oui, bien évidement. Dit-il bien inquiet pour la santé future d'Albus. Apprendre que son « petit-fils » comme il adore le dire, était décède. Sera l'une des plus grandes tragédies pour Albus. « Albus, comment vous sentez vous ? »

\- aussi bien, pour un vieil homme de mon âge, Severus. Où se trouve Harry ? j'aimerais lui demande pardon pour tous les malheurs que j'aurais pu le faire. Je sais que je n'étais pas un directeur exemplaire mais malgré tous j'aurai espéré qu'il aurait bien voulu quelqu'un comme moi, pour grand-père. Raconta-il un peu dans la lune.

\- Que voulez dire, directeur ? questionna Rogue.

Albus sembla être perdue dans ses esprits qu'il ne répondit pas immédiatement « un peu avant la bataille finale, j'ai déposé auprès du ministre, une demande d'adoption, pour Harry, après la chute de Voldemort j'aurais dû lui dire la surprise que je voulais lui donner malgré tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour le monde sorcier, j'avais espéré qu'il me répond positivement, et que pour une fois qu'il ait une famille. » s'exclama-t-il.

* * *

 **PUBLIER LE : 14/10/2017**

 **CORRIGER LE : XX/XX/XXXX**

 **Pouika : merci pour ta review, voici la suite de Harry Potter dans le Maine a dans quelque jours pour Tony Stark et Harry Potter**


	12. Chapter 12

**_BONJOUR, TOUT LE MONDE, VOICI LA SUITE DE_** _HARRY POTTER DANS LE MAINE_ ** _, POUR LES PERSONNES SE DEMANDANT POURQUOI JE N'AI PAS PUBLIÉ LA SUITE DE_** _PREUVE QUE TONY STARK A UN CŒUR_ ** _, ALORS C'EST SIMPLE, MA BÊTA ET MOI NOUS N'AVONS PAS EU LE TEMPS DE TOUT TRADUIRE (CA C'EST MOI QUI LE FAIS) ET DE TOUT CORRIGER (CA C'EST MA BÊTA QUI LE FAIT) ÉTANT PRIS PAR LES COURS OU-LA-VIE-DE-FAMILLE ; ON N'A PAS EU LE TEMPS DE TRAVAILLER DESSUS DURANT LES DEUX SEMAINES, LE CHAPITRE SERA PRÉSENT DANS QUELQUES JOURS, AUSSI JE RECHERCHE QUELQU'UN POUR UN AUTRE TRAVAILLE DE TRADUCTION/CORRECTION SI VOUS VOULEZ PLUS DE PRÉCISION ENVOYER MOI UN MESSAGE PRIVE ET JE VOUS DIRAIS TOUS MERCIS DE ME SUIVRE DEPUIS TOUT SE TEMPS, N'OUBLIEZ PAS LA RÊVIEZ SA FAIT TOUJOURS PLAISIR - BONNE LECTURE -_**

* * *

 _ **Résumé :**_

 _Après avoir battu Voldemort, Harry trahis par les siens décide de quitter l'Angleterre et de prendre la direction d'une ville du Maine appelée Storybrooke, pour commencer une nouvelle vie. C'est grâce à ce voyage il fait la connaissance de sa vraie famille_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: je ne possède pas HARRY POTTER et ONCE UPON A TIME_

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Harry Potter dans le Maine :_

 _Le professeur Rogue ouvrit brusquement la porte de l'infirmerie. Miss Pomfresh se précipita rapidement à son arrivé._

 _\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-il rapidement._

 _\- Malgré son vieil Age, je pense qu'il va plutôt bien, mais malgré tout attendez un peu avant de lui dire pour Potter._

 _\- Oui, bien évidement. Dit-il bien inquiet pour la santé future d'Albus. Apprendre que son « petit-fils » comme il adore le dire, était décédé. Sera l'une des plus grandes tragédies pour Albus._

 _\- Albus, comment vous sentez-vous ?_

 _\- Aussi bien, pour un vieil homme de mon âge, Severus. Où se trouve Harry ? J'aimerais lui demande pardon pour tous les malheurs que j'aurais pu le faire. Je sais que je n'étais pas un directeur exemplaire mais malgré tous j'aurai espéré qu'il aurait bien voulu quelqu'un comme moi, pour grand-père. Raconta-il un peu dans la lune._

 _\- Que voulez dire, directeur ? Questionna Rogue._

 _Albus sembla être perdue dans ses esprits qu'il ne répondit pas immédiatement « un peu avant la bataille finale, j'ai déposé auprès du ministre, une demande d'adoption, pour Harry, après la chute de Voldemort j'aurais dû lui dire la surprise que je voulais lui donner malgré tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour le monde sorcier, j'avais espéré qu'il me répond positivement, et que pour une fois qu'il a une famille. » S'exclama-t-il._

* * *

 _Chapitre XII :_

De retour avec Regina, et Harry ils parlaient toujours de la magie et particulièrement de Poudlard.

\- Intéressant, marmonna régna, « alors qu'a tu appris ? »

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure qui a suivi, ils ont passé a parlé de son école. Harry lui parla de ses cours, de l'école, son passage sous le chapeau, et le faîte qu'il a été trier a Gryffondor, il lui parla même de ses aventures avec la pierre philosophale. Il fut surpris de voir son visage avec un air aussi sombre.

\- Alors, laisse-moi résumer. Ton directeur a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de laisser un artefact aussi précieux et recherché dans une école remplie d'enfant sorcier ?

\- Eh, bien, c'était pour appâter V… Il n'a pas pu finir sa phrase car régna lui coupa sa phrase

\- Un piège, sérieusement ?

–- C'est bon Regina, Voldemort n'a pas eu la pierre.

Regina, voyant qu'Harry voulait changer de conversation, le fait.

\- D'accord, est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'avais un fils de ton âge ?

Il secoua la tête négativement, il ne savait pas vraiment grand-chose sur Regina. Elle était seulement sa sœur depuis quelque jour et qu'elle le gardait parce que son père était en train de régler les papiers administratifs. Honnêtement, il était surpris que Gold soit partie, l'homme était resté dans sa chambre depuis qu'il était réveillé mais il avait apparemment assez confiance en Regina pour qu'il le laisse seul.

\- Les parents n'aiment pas qu'on utilise leurs enfants comme appât, Harry, je suis sûr que si je peux aller voir votre directeur je lui dirais quelque mot. Soupira Regina

\- Ne le dit pas à Gold.

\- Qui as dit que Gold allait lui parler ? Sérieusement !

\- Regina, c'est bon, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle secoua la tête, mais ne dit rien alors qu'elle regardait son frère « Harry, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, je comprends ce que tu as fait en bien, mais tu n'auras pas dû faire ça, tu n'avais que 11 ans à ce moment-là.

Harry haussa des épaules « je ne pense pas que mes 'gardiens' étaient préoccupés par moi… »

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, déclara-t-elle sous le choc.

\- Si tu parles des Dursley, ils ne se préoccupaient pas trop de moi, moins j'étais présent à leurs yeux mieux je me portais.

\- D'accord mais, maintenant, je pense, que Gold veut que tu sois réellement aux yeux de la loi américaine, son fils. Soupira Regina.

\- Il me veut comme fils ? Dit honnêtement choque. Il connaissait à peine Gold. Bien sûr, l'homme aurait pu dire qu'il ne voulait plus de lui.

\- Bien sûr qu'il te veut. S'exclama Regina « tu es son fils, et tu es mon frère, on tient à toi ».

\- Non, les Dursley se foutent de moi, alors je peux vivre avec lui. Ils pensaient juste à recevoir l'argent de mes parents.

\- Ils sont tes gardiens, bien sûr qu'ils se soucient de toi. Regina lança un regard étrange.

Harry rit « ouais, ils se souciaient de moi, assez pour me mettre dans un placard à balai, jusqu'à recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard ».

Regina se figea quand il lui dit cela. « Excuse-moi, tu me dis que tu as dormi dans un placard depuis que tu étais là-bas ! »

Harry haussa les épaules « ce n'est pas grave j'ai reçu la deuxième chambre des Dudley, depuis. »

O.o.O

Après qu'il a quitté Dumbledore qui était toujours dans l'aile de l'hôpital de Poudlard, Severus, pris la direction de ses cachots. Ron et Minera l'attendaient, ils avaient pris rendez-vous avec les gobelins pour savoir ou en étaient les démarches pour la mort de Harry. Malgré que Severus avait des aprioriques durant les premières années de Potter au sien de cette école, après discussion avec les principales intéresse il a pu constater que Harry ne ressemblait pas du tout à son père James, il était plutôt calme, intelligent, réserve mais malgré tout il était farceur mais pas tous les mauvais côté de la bande des maraudeurs, non, lui et les jumeaux Weasley adore trafique la plupart des boissons ou des plats à certaines personnes plutôt que d'autre avec l'aide des elfes de maisons

\- Severus, ou était tu ? Demanda Minerva

\- J'étais au chevet d'Albus, il vient de se réveiller, il avait plusieurs projets pour lui et Potter, je n'ai pas voulu lui dire ce qui s'est passé réellement. Si tu demandes comment il va, je dirais qu'il va plutôt bien pour son Age malgré tous, si on lui dit réellement ce qui se passé avec Harry, il va avoir du mal à l'encaisser.

\- Quel projet ? Questionna Ron.

\- Il avait l'intention de l'adopter, pour qu'il devienne réellement son petit-fils, à quelle heure avons-nous rendez-vous avec les gobelins ?

\- Dans un peu moins de ¾ heures, avec le conseiller de Potter, il nous a qu'il avait des choses assez importantes à nous dire sur la famille Potter et sur Harry en particulier.

* * *

 **PUBLIER LE 25/10/2017**

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEW :**

 **irislxi:** voici la suite dit moi se que tu en as penser !merci a toi de lire cette fiction et de m'écrire une review

 **Pouika :** de rien merci a toi de lire cette fiction et de m'envoyer une review sa fait plaisir


End file.
